brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
6205 V-Wing Fighter
|Price = |Ages = 6-12 |Released = 2006 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Episode III: Revenge of the Sith }} 6205 V-Wing Fighter is a Star Wars Revenge of the Sith set released in 2006, intended for ages 6-12. It included Clone Pilot and Q7 Astromech Droid minifigures. Description The V-Wing Fighter contains 118 pieces and it had two functions: the wings could be positioned from "flight mode" to "attack mode." The internal flaps behind the cockpit could also be positioned. The cockpit had room for the Clone pilot and had a "control panel" (actually just a grille piece). The laser cannons on the side could swivel on the spot and the fighter can land on two bricks attached to the bottom. The Q7 astromech droid and a Republic symbol sit in between the two flaps. It is mainly shades of grey, but there are dark red pieces along the hull and around the engine as well as the wings. Background The Republic commissioned the production of the V-Wing starfighter as part of its space navy for the Clone Wars. It was produced, however, in the later parts of the war where it was used to great effectiveness as an interceptor and, in some cases, a bomber. It was used a bomber because the previous types were too heavy and were easily shot down by enemy fire. They did not have hyperdrives and were reliant on Republic capital ships to take them long distances into battle, where swarms of them fought alongside ARC-170 starfighters. Chancellor Palpatine had special V-Wings which escorted his personal shuttle. They had deflector shields to stand more enemy punishment and hyperdrives, to keep up with Palpatine's shuttle as he travelled across the galaxy. The fighters were eventually phased out by the Galactic Empire in favour of TIE Fighters. Some special Imperial squads remained who still used V-Wings and ARC-170s, although they were now in dull Imperial colours. Notes * 6205 was the only Revenge of the Sith-themed set released in 2006, a departure from other years following a major Star Wars release such as 2000 and 2003, both of which featured several sets from The Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones respectively. * LEGO stated that the droid in this set was an R4-series astromech droid. In spite of this claim, V-Wings in the Star Wars universe were equipped with the spherical Q7-series droid, which the Republic designed specifically for the V-wing. * The wings on this set fold like a Jedi Interceptor's, whereas in the movies and games the wings fold forward, making the wings look like knife-shaped panels running parallel to the twin laser cannons on the sides of the vessel. Also, the two internal flaps do not move: they are there to provide protection to the pilot and astromech droid. * In 2011, an Imperial version of the V-Wing was released in 7915 Imperial V-wing Starfighter * A newer version of this set was made in 2014 in 75039 V-Wing Starfighter. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery LEGO 6205 PIC.jpg|The set in its entirety See also * 7915 Imperial V-wing Starfighter External links * Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter/V-Wing Fighter on Wookieepedia Category:Star Wars Category:6000 sets Category:2006 sets Category:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith